Starscream : The Biggest SlutFucking Degenerate Whore (Story 1)
by Angstreunion
Summary: Starscream has a lucky bet on the races and comes into cash. He starts to have legendary nights of debauchery on the town, and sex orgies at local clubs. Skyfire is against all the loose sex because he wants exclusivity on Starscream, but is so desperately in love with him that he ends up in awkward situations. His team plan an intervention, but Megatrons had enough of his BS.


**Starscream : The Biggest SlutFucking Degenerate Whore**

 **Summary:**

Starscream has a lucky bet on the races and comes into cash.

He starts to have legendary nights of debauchery on the town, and sex orgies at local clubs. Skyfire is against all the loose sex because he wants exclusivity on Starscream, but is so desperately in love with him that he ends up in awkward situations.

His team plan an intervention, but Megatrons had enough of his bullshit on the town and has him dragged back for discipline.

A love triangle between Starscream, Skyfire and Megatron causes issues and injuries for poor Screamer.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Notes : I don't own any of the subject matter, they belong to the trademark owners. This is a fan work for non profit laughs only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Starscream The Biggest SlutFucking Degenerate Whore**

There was a gathering of many factions of Decepticons and the Energon drinks flowed freely.

It was no secret that Starscream had come into some money after a lucky bet on the races, and as the seekers would find out, Starscream became all about gross, crass excess.

His nights of debauchery on the town became the topic of gossip among most of the Decepticon fleet and everytime anyone actually saw him, he had reached a new low.

"Nah, I haven't seen him for a while.." Skywarp said. "I tried to run with him but couldn't keep up. I tried to keep him out of trouble too, but he would just hit me and say he could handle it."

"He's a dumb crackhead." Thundercracker added. "I stopped hanging out with him after he kept inviting me to a threesome, but halfway through it would start touching me up too. I told him I wasn't down for that so he just shoved me out of bed and shrieked 'Then you can just watch!', he said emulating Starscreams unmistakable tone, "... What a freaks show."

Dirge joined them with more drinks."I heard he skyped Megatron at 3am, spreadegled on a chair with one of his scrawny thin legs hitched over the armrest, all blurry eyed stroking himself, slurring his words.." he laughed, "He was spitting out sarcastic phrases like 'Wanna report?'," he said as he started emulating Starscream too,"-I'm the biggest slutfucking whore that ever clambered on top of someone to fuck, a total degenerate! Wanna see my new diamond grillz..?'", Dirge satired Starscream flamboyant arm movements," How the fuck can he say that with a straight face? I think he was off his face. "

"What the fuck?!" Thundercracker replied wide-opticed. "What did Megatron say?!"

"Well, he told him to fuck off and hung up. There is something weird with those two. Soundwave screens his calls but Starscream always thinks of ways around him."

Skywarp shook his head "like I said, I've given up on him. All he does is throw money around getting drunk and high, stumbles out of clubs and is furnishing his new home like a brothel. He struts about wearing a purple cape with loads of gold chains around his neck, these awful diamond grillz in his mouth and his front canopy nearly permanently open. The only people who hang out with him, and enjoy it, are Ramjet and Thrust. They've probably slept with him too as Starscream will fuck anyone. He's totally out of control. "

Thundercracker stared into his drink while stirring it with circular motions." The power and control he wanted so badly in the war, he has now in the bedroom and with his money. The fembots who've straightup robbed him are plenty. He's now such an easy target."

"Why don't we stage another intervention!" Dirge exclaimed.

"No way! Been down that road a few times. He accuses us of being jealous of his 'success', then just shows us his dick, sucks on his finger and asks us if we want to earn some 'respect' off him." Skywarp added calmly."I think we need an expert on this."

Kickback and hook joined them "Let me guess the topic, Starscream?"

Thundercracker tilted his head in thought, transfixed on the floor "You know, I think his circuits are fried because his mood shifts randomly. He's somewhat calm one moment, then histererical the next, then paranoid, then emotionally unstable. I had drunk too much and because I wouldn't let him fondle me, I was exiled to a chair in the corner then, his demeanour just... Changed. He just pushed one girl off the bed, grabbed another by the arm and flung her over the edge, screaming at the top of his voice 'Fucking bitches! Get out!'" he said as he mimicked Starscream's shrill voice." about five girls and a dude left."

"A dude..?" Hook said flatly

"Yeah... Yeah." Skywarp said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, a dude?" Hook repeated.

"I've seen him 'entertain' up to four people at once, then he stops to drink and shoot up on neat energon directly into his cooling system, then when that hits he freezes for a moment with his mouth open stairing up. Theres like, no-body home in those moments, then he comes 'back'." Dirge explained.

"Drugs I tell you... Drugs!" Thrust exclaimed.

Hook grabbed Thundercracker by both shoulders "Dude as in, a man?"

"Yes! Yes! A man!" Skywarp stressed irritated.

"Yeah he's into all that. He loves the cock. I think he's arrogant enough to think everyone wants a piece of him, and he'll overload in anything. I've seen him in action. "Thundercracker added.

"Acording to his twitter, he's in a club downtown, how about we round up some of the boys and go check on him?" Skywarp said sympathetically.

"You follow him on twitter?" Dirge asked while raising an eyebrow

"Like you don't?" Skywarp hit back.

"Yeah! Lets get him before he joins another assfucking homo-freakshow!" Hook shouted before he noticed people staring.

"I really don't think he's gay" Skywarp said "I think he just does this kind of dumb shit to be calculated, or for kicks. I can't really tell with him because his motives keep changing. Mark my words, he will do anything for power and promotion and is willing to whore himself and his body out as he feels he needs to. I really don't understand why Lord Megatron hasn't blown him away. "

"No Idea, they always seem at each other's throats. But like him or not, he has somehow attained second in command, and he gets away with things that I would have been incinerated for. He's just too loose with his mangina for my liking." Thundercracker added.

" Hmmm... " Skywarp pondered as he'd never really given the whole thing much thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Poor Old Fucking Degenerate Starscream Whores It Up And Loves it**

The Seekers decided to call Megatron and let him know what they planed to do.

"Okay, call him!" Thundercracker demanded as he tossed the mobile to Skywarp.

"I'm not doing it!" He responded nervously as he quickly threw the phone to Dirge.

"Fuck off! Why don't you do it big shot!" Dirge shouted at Thundercracker.

"Okay, Okay. You bunch of pussies." Thundercracker said as he hit the call button.

The phone connected and the unmistakable monotone and tone-shifting voice of Soundwave boomed out on speakerphone. "State your business-unless this is starscream-in which case-I will block your new number. Stop buying payasyougo phones-and calling this number-to expose yourself-and attack us verbally with profanity-"

"Nah its me. I know this is a sore subject but we're sorta planning to go get Starscream and Hawl his ass back to Base."

There was a slight pause as they knew Soundwave was speaking to his commander.

"Thundercracker-I will assist Megatron in retrieving Starscream-he insists-on leading our expedition-and wants to personally speak to him-.. " soundwave was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as the phone was snatched from him.

Megatrons angered voiced commanded "Listen to me. I have grown tired of his antics and disrespect to me! I will teach him what it is to be so disobedient in the only way he understands. Gather at the club but do not go in until we get there." abruptly the line went dead.

Thunderscracker stared nervously at the group with his eyebrows high.

"Boy is Starscream gonna get it." Astrotrain added.

"Well, those two never settled their differences since they fell out after Screamer won that cash and went out... You know... Whoring." Skywarp said quietly.

"Yeah. I saw how quickly he dropped the Deception cause and founded his own!" Astrotrain laughed

"Fucking Degenerate." Thundercracker said under his breath until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shockwave standing behind him, and to his side Soundwave with Ravage and Megatron.

The gathered a group of Deceptions and headed into the club that Starscream had checked into an hour and a half ago.

Soundwave stopped and announced "Skywarp-check Twitter for reconnaissance-see if Starscream has made any Tweets-discribing his actions."

"Nah nothing much since 'Everything SUX.. But this club!' And the check-in. I don't know what state of mind he was in" Skywarp read as he ran his finger up the screen.

"Did he add an emoji" Soundwave asked flatly.

"Err yeah. Two slices of cake, a balloon, a glass of wine and a firework." Skywarp answered.

Soundwave looked thoughtful. "That would indicate-that he is in a state of excitement-possibally inebriated on Energon or synthetic substances."

"That would indicate that he is an asshole." Shockwave said pointing his gunarm as he spoke.

"What was that sound?" Astrotrain asked

"That was the sound-of glass breaking-possibally a bottle-thrown by a drunk-who could not locate a trashcan." Soundwave answered

"No not that! This must be a side door into the club! Hook said excitedly.

They walked into the large dark room as strobe lights flashed at a high rate, Robots of all discriptions dancing to the music. The soundsystem was so loud that they could feel the bass throughout their bodywork.

"Shall I disruptive the soundsystem? Soundwave looked to Megatron.

"No! Block the WiFi and cellular networks only." Megatron ordered.

"As you command, Megatron."

In the flashing darkness, unknown to the group of Deceptions, Ramjet was on a drinks run and spotted Ravage by the door. "Oh fucking shit!" he pulled out his phone to call Starscream. "Oh fuck me! No network!" he ran to Skyfire "Sky! Sky! My fucking phones down and Soundwave must be close!

"Fuck! Mine doesnt work either! Fucking AT&T! Probably Cut me off cause I had trouble coming up with the money to pay the bill" Skyfire exclaimed.

"Why didn't you ask Screamer for the cash?"

"What?! Do you know what I'd have to go through if I asked him for money? I don't think I need 140 that bad."

"With any luck they'll get lost cause this place is like a labyrinth! There are six hallways of the dancefloor with multiple VIP rooms on each side!" Ramjet exclaimed.

"I have to get Star out before they jump him! Avoid the main dance area" Skyfire added, trying to shout over the music as he grabbed only two drinks from the tray he was supposed to bring back.

Hook shouted "Hey what's this?!"

Soundwave turned to him "This is an instrumental-of MGMT... kids."

"No not the song, look!" Hook pointed up to Jazz who was Sat behind a giant deck.

Jazz turned to Blaster next to him and asked "Hey imma play a real bass drop jam for ya now!"

Blaster turned to Jazz and pulled an earpiece out of his ear "No muthafucka, we gon hook up some rap up in this bitch!"

"Uh uhh dog. Imma keep it real. Why you have ta be extra." Jazz mumbled.

"Cooz you being a basic bitch, hommie" Blaster added trailing off.

"Bye Felicia.." Jazz whispered to himself as he flipped a CD in his hands.

Soundwave announced "Yes! Autobots-on a platform-in charge of the soundsystem."

"Look you fools!" Megatron said. "Follow him!" as he pointed to Ramjet, past all the crowds in the distance, hobbling towards a doorway that lead to one of the corridors.

"Skyfire-is ofcourse here too. He frequents Starscream." Soundwave added.

"I want to deal with him personally. I hate Skyfire!" Megatron said as he punched a fist into his open hand, shaking with rage as they started to battle to get through the thick crowd.

Skyfire burst into Starscreams VIP room. It was pitch dark except for the red tube lighting lining the ceiling, and the red glows from pairs of optics on the bed. Giggles and moans could be heard from different sources until he heard a rather familiar , but insane sounding, higher pitched "hheee" giggle.

Skyfire pulled the covers off and his optic sensors were struggling in the low light to make out the forms all moving and intertwined. He scanned around looking at all the fembots and couldn't actually see Starscream.

"Screamer.. Screamer!"

Finally the fembots moved as Starscream Sat up forward slightly from under them, supporting himself on his elbow joints.

"Oh yes Sky, Join me again. I'm having fun! Lots and lots of fun!" Starscream muttered as the fems fawned over him. One fem Sat astride him, oblivious to Skyfires tugs.

"Yeah! Doubleteam!" came Thrusts voice.

Sky fire pulled on his arm as he noticed Thrust sit up from the other side of the bed. "You're in a total state from these fucking energy drinks and have you been shooting up with antifreeze! There's no time for this now! We have to get you out of here! Megatrons coming and he'll kick your ass for all this! "

"Let him try! He's just jealous that everyone loves me and because I'm filthy rich! He treated me like dirt. Nothing I ever did was good enough..I felt he had recognised something special in me, but he never did... No matter what I did... And how well I served him. No contribution enough, no sacrifice too great" Starscream said quietly as he still slowly moved his hips in a rhythmic motion under the fembot.

Skyfire grabbed the fem off him, throwing her to the floor as he pulled Starscreams arm over his shoulder to hoist him up. "Can't you stand?"

"hee, hee... No.!" Starscream said starting as a giggle but becoming pained before buckling at the knee.

"How the fuck did you get in such a state?! You've not recharged in days, your bodyworks a mess, you've got... graffiti down your side.." Skfire said with disgust.

"Ohh! Does it say anything nice?" Starscream asked.

"Err... Sure... Yeah." Skyfire added.

Ramjet burst through the doors "Guys, we gotta get out of here cause they're here to get you and I bet Soundwave will want you serviced."

"I'm not going back to the doctors again." Starscream protested as they walked. "You just wait till I rule!"

"That'll never happen." Ramjet responded.

"It will! And I'll demand a crowning ceremony, stylish clothes, music, the Works! And I want that deluded syncopath Soundwave to have a front row seat! In fact, he can play the music for my after party."

"Yeah I can imagine what a pageant your coronation would be. Though every time you recorded music over Ravage, Soundwave was furious. I remember when you loaded Ravage with 'behind closed doors remix' and he went and played it to Megatron. That was hilarious. He kept trying to eject it while shouting 'I hate this song! Starscream always wants it played'"

"Yeah I'm having that played too!"

"I think you need something more regal Starscream." Skyfire added.

"Here guys! Through this sideway!" Ramjet said.

"But its dark in here?"

"Don't worry Screamer, we're right behind you!" Skyfire replied

"Oh you two and your little games! But I'll play along, in the dark."

"Haha! Yeah!" Thrust joked.

Meanwhile Skywarp walked back to Soundwave "I've checked every room down this way and he's not here. I lost Ramjet in a side corridor."

"No sign here either!" Astrotrain said as he joined Hook.

"Thundercrackers checking that one on the right." Dirge responded.

"Can't you do anything?! Maybe I, the mighty Shockwave should systematically search, and Soundwave too."

"Yes! Take Soundwave and conduct a proper search of the premises. I swear if I have to find him myself, you all will be in the gravest of trouble. Now! Bring me that retrobate Starscream and his willfully compliant co-conspirator Skyfire. Do as you will with Thrust and Ramjet." Megatron ordered.

They emerged out by the stage door. "Can you transform?" Ramjet asked.

"I haven't been able to transform in days haha!" Starscream answered grinning.

Skyfire looked frustrated. "Right, okay...wait here while we make sure the coast is clear! If it is, I'll transform and carry you."

"You want me to ride you?"

"Sure, why would that be a problem now?" Skyfire laughed.

"Well you haven't even bought me a drink!" Starscream shrieked as he folded his arms.

"Well it's a good thing you're a cheap date."

"You know, it's great you flying off into the moonlight between Starscreams legs but what about us?!" Ramjet said while Thrust nodded.

"You two have fucking wings." Skyfire said rolling his eyes.

"I'm in no condition to fly!" Thrust protested.

"Tough shit. Now do something productive for a change and come scout the area with me, because that guy is practically incapacitated." he said pointing to Starscream.

Thrust and Skyfire left to check the back entrance of the club, as Ramjet started to look around the backstage, leaving Starscream Sat on a large speaker.

"Ohh Energon rolls!Woo hoo!" Ramjet exclaimed.

A Fembot announcer saw starscream Sat on the speaker, slumping forward sometimes before he caught himself.

"Hey! Starscream!" She exclaimed in excitement as she grabbed his arm, tugging him off the speaker.

"Let's show the club!"

"Oh cool!" Starscream shrieked with excitement following great her .

"Stop the music! Stop the music!" The fembot shouted intro her microphone with the odd shriek of feedback as the music abruptly stopped. "We have a VIP here!"

Everyone stopped dancing to stare up at the stage.

"He's the master of the sky! The baddest, ultra stylish, popular, shamelessly authentic.." she announced.

Starscream whispered to her, yet clearly audiable on the mic "Future leader of all deceptions!"

"... Future leader of all deceptions! It's our man of the minute, Starscream!" she ended with a prolonged scream.

Astrotrain ran up to Megatron "I can't find him boss.." which was all he could get out before Megatron picked him up by the scruff and threw him into the wall.

"You imbecile! They're parading him on stage! Megatron roared as he started to force his way through the crowd.

"I was about to announce that to you Megatron." Soundwave quickly added as he followed.

Starscream grabbed the mic in his right hand, and slowly walked to the tip of the stage in an exaggerated and effeminate manner and stood with his legs spread wide and armsspread out as if people were surprised to see him. .

Momentarily drunk with power through the adoration and running his left hand up his leg to his inner thigh, he then clenched his fist and held it up high. "Fellow Cybertronians! It pleases me no end to be here! I Starscream wish to bring in a new leadership and new dawn! For each of you... I intend to give each one of you want you want... What I know you NEED! The first thing I want to say is... FUUCK... " he shrieked as he saw Megatron and the deception group forcing their way through the mosh pit and reaching the stage.

Skyfire ran onto stage and grabbed the mic off starscream saying into it"Thankyouandgoodnight!" he then dropped the mic causing a loud thud on the speaker, put his arms around starscreams slender waist and yanked him off stage.

All of a sudden starscream mustered all of his remaining energy to break into a sprint in the opposite direction from Skyfire and the pursuing Thundercracker. Skyfire suddenly saw that Starscream was not behind him and froze in panic calling for him.

He ran for the nearest door and flinging it open ran into the street in the pouring rain, running to the night and down the wet streets, he hid in a sideroad trying to collect himself and think clearly as he saw a low flicker of purple shinning behind him. Turning his head to see Skywarp slowly appearing behind him.

A friendly hand extended onto his shoulder "Starscream, don't hit me. I want to help you."skywarp said softly.

" Then why are you hunting me!" he shrieked.

"Well, I'm not. But you need help. Your running out of energy, your system is shot, your bodywork has been dented and vandalised, your cerebral circuits have malfunctioned making you more extreme then you've ever been. I'm here for you!" Skywarp emplored.

Starscream looked at the hand on his shoulder, then back to his fellow seeker." What are you after exactly? You say you're here for me, me!? "

"That's it. " Skywarp said, believing he was getting through to his comrade.

"Is that like, code for you wanting to suck me off or something? You know 'I'm here... for you' as in, wanting a go on me, see what all the fuss is about... " Starscream paused seemingly a little surprised. "I love a hot ride, do you?"

"Na... NO!" Skywarp said as he took a step backwards rubbing his forhead with frustration. "This is what I mean. That's all it comes down to with you. Some basic bullshit like that. I have no inclination to couple with you or any other man for that matter. How you can perceive what I've said as a sexual advance is totally beyond me! I'm as straight as they come."

"As straight as they come?" Starscream asked in a low tone half grinning.

"Yes."

"You feel nothing right now?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"You don't find me strangely alluring? Your not even curious? because you'd be surprised who has been.. Whom I've satisfied in so many different ways. I could name names.. "he shrilled in a taunting fashion.

"Look man, I really don't know what to tell you, and I don't want to know about your conquests because... It's none of my business and.. Look, I gotta work with these guys. I don't want any mental images of you all up in them or them all up in you or however it works. I know you're trying to psych me out. "Skywarp said, trying to end the topic. "I am a follower, not a leader. "

"Are you hinting to me that your a passive person? People like that often need to be dominated for their own good by a more charismatic personality. I am very strong willed so your salvation would be in my total Conquest of you."

"Screamer, your not listening to me. You're reading in something that's just not there and not hearing my words. But, I also know that you're trying to manipulate me. How come I'm getting all this manly big talk, yet to someone else, bigger and more powerful, you're suddenly a masochist. This doesn't wash with me. I think your evaluation of me is wrong."

"Wrong Skywarp, Pleasure is pleasure. You close your optic sensors and it could be anyone. Senses are far more important then self imposed rules. I've learned a great deal about that. It doesn't matter who it's from, though sometimes, I do like to look, makes things even better." Starscream looked up a moment then back to his friend" Do you want to look in my spark chamber? There's a fire burning deep in there that can't be quenched, it is quite unusual I think, quite hypnotic. "

"No way! I do not want to look inside your Spark chamber! I don't want anything happening to me and I've heard from medical there's something not right about yours. So listen, I don't know about anything else, but I do know that your only option is to quietly come with me, alone. I'll sort things out for you." Skywarp assured.

Starscream grinned. "Well, in consideration of all you've said... you can take your filthy hand off me!" he screamed as he knocked away Skywarps hand and punched him in the face, stunning him and making him take a step backwards and fall over.

Starscream threw himself ontop of his colleague and sat up astride him, raining punches to his face and head in a rage.

"Stop it!. What the hell Starscream!" Skywarp shouted as he tried to kick Starscream off him, until he felt his assailant get lifted off him.

Thundercracker pulled the histerical Starscream off Skywarp and started to kick him on the floor.

"Now you listen to me you jerkoff! Your bullshit ends now. You can't scheme or fuck your way out of this!" Thundercracker said as he kicked him. "Don't just lay there Sky! Help me knock some sense into this freak!"

"Stop! Stop attacking him! This isn't the answer!" Skywarp said as he emplored his friend as he slowly got up and started to look over his bodywork.

"Good work Thundercracker!" Megatron shouted.

"Yeah, luckily Skywarp delayed him for us!" Thundercracker said as Skywarp looked to the ground.

"Look what we found!" Hook shouted as he shoved Ramjet and Trust to the floor.

"Where is Skyfire?" Shockwave asked.

"Couldn't find him, just his little whiney bitch of a boyfriend." Astrotrain added. "Looks like Skyfire threw you to the wolves Screamer and saved himself.." Hook laughed.

Megatron reached the fallen Starscream in only a few steps and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from the ground. "You have a lot to answer for."

"Megatron! Put me down, I'm weak, I'm not well! You wouldn't talk to me, and made me suffer!"

"Wrong! You get only what I choose to give you. You tried to get want you wanted through money, but your chasing what you can't buy, and it's not the same, is it?!"

Starscream struggled in the tight grip "You don't respect me! Why am I good enough for some things and not others. Why am I good enough as a second in command?!second!"

"Because Starscream, you lack patience and restraint. You turn everything into a circus and can not be trusted! I am only trying to make a real man of you." he said as he reached into Starscreams chest and ripped out a calculated handful of wires.

Starscreams wailing became robotic and turned into slurs of increasingly low tone before he fell limp and Megatron released his grip."I want him back in the base."

" Soundwave... " Megatron said as he turned.

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation, garbage disposal." Soundwave responded as a cassette flew out of his front, transformed and grabbed Starscreams battered body, flying him back to Megatrons lair.

"Skyfire watched from the roof of a tall building to track Laserbeaks route while carrying the shorted out Starscream. He transformed and followed from a safe distance.

"You okay?" Thundercracker asked Skywarp.

"Yes, but. All those things he said to me. Some of these people are hypocrites. According to him, some of them had a big hand in fucking him and now are all high and mighty. They're all just stuck in his little freaky games." Skywarp said thoughtfully.

"Wait! What did he say about me?" Dirge asked

"Nothing in perticular."

"Cause you know he lies, bitches and twists things to get what he wants. He'll do anything for power and is a pathological liar. Best to leave him to Megatron to sort out." Dirge hastily reminded his fellow seeker.

"Yeah but, I always knew he was a fruity guy but... I think he's very systematic, methodical and purposeful in who he seduces. In fact, I'll bet he lead us to that club on purpose and for some reason. There is something weird about him." Skywarp looked up and pondered.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : It's Hard Work Being A Degenerate**

 **Summary:**

Skyfire sits with his friend Bluestreak, talking about his love for Starscream.

FLASHBACK : Meanwhile he recalls making love the last time they met, and just how desperate he was to have sex with him. Skyfire also feels the pain of rejection and a broken heart when Starscream tries to protect him by dumping him.

 **READERS NOTE** :

When I was asked to reopen the story and write more, I had some stuff I wrote on a few pages of a note pad app which could be woven into this story, but this bit can only fit as a flashback as Starscream is about to wake up after 72hrs in medical in Deception Base after what happened in the last chapter, also it would make the chapter too long if this isn't a stand alone bit.

so here it is..

P. S I take challenges and love feedback, good or bad. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : It's Hard Work Being A Degenerate**

On a remote hill top, Skyfire had his face in his hands, as he sat talking to his friend, Bluestreak.

"I had him... But they got him. He was right behind me but the idiot was drunk, high and ran off in a other direction. When I saw him next he was surrounded by so many high level deceptions, and being beaten up by another member of their air division. The large bad tempered blue one. The other one, the tall dark and quite one was on the floor after being jumped by Starscream. There were just too many for me to take on."

"Well Jetfoyer, me poisonally, I don't like da guy, never have, but I know you two have a casual ting goin'. I don't like da fuckin' way he grins all da time. Gives me the fuckin' creeps." Bluestreak said in his thick New York drall.

"My names Skyfire. Also it's not a casual thing. We've been together on and off for quite a while, but recently I am feeling a bit like a interface call. Normally he's so brash and public about things, but he seems secretive about meeting me now. I'm exclusively with him, but for him it's kind of... An open relationship, but he's been turning cold on me since I met back up with him in this team of Deceptions. "

"Have you mentioned having a full on relationship with him Jetfoyer?" Bluestreak asked.

"It sky fire, sky and fire. It's not that hard. When I mentioned it to him he sort of... Laughed, like a nervous laugh, not a..." Skyfire was searching for the word.

"'Fuck no' laugh?" Bluestreak replied.

"No not at all. But I know if I ever gave him an ultimatum to be faithful to me, he would tell me to go fuck myself, or worse, use it as an 'out' to dump me."

"Dis don't sound like a healthy relationship ta me. Cause basi-cally what your sayin is that he does what he likes and you have ta agree or he won't fuck wid you. Sounds ta me like he's fuckin' someone else, or probably, knowin him, lotsa people. " Bluestreak mused.

"No, you don't understand. He does love me, I know it. But, that guys like a drug. You can't just have a little, you need to have a lot... Regularly, or you get withdrawal, and that's the worst thing of all."

"You need to hear me out on dis. Starscream is a nasty, sadistic, little shit who gets orf hurtin' people and his mouth writes cheques his ass can't cash. Howeva you feel he does someting for ya, great, but it really ain't woyth it. You need to find a nice... Er.. Guy to settle down wid. Starscream makes my alloy crawl, wouldn't wanna be in da same room wid him. How you do sexual stuff wid him... Jus blows my fuckin' mind. Also, is it true dat he's crazy and some kind of sexual deviant? Cause I've heard hes got more issues then Vogue." Blue streak laughed.

"Well, he's a little out there, but that's because he's expressive and artistic... Hold on, you read Vogue?"

"Nah, Gears does. Claimed it fuckin' belonged ta Tracks or whatever the fuck, no-one believes that shit. People know he's a faggot - no offence man."

"Hmmm. Hasn't Prime like, talked to you all about that stuff? Anyway, No. Starscreams really great when you get to know him. But for me right now, it's like taking a long crawl on broken glass, and it hurts."

"Oh yeah, yeah, He's put some bullshit on Teletran 1 that we all have to do about err..." Bluestreak looked up as he recalled, "Gender studies, Sexual Harrassment, pronouns and shit. But then, he's so far in the closet that if he was any further in he'd be in Narnia. But Y'know I did hear a rumor from Prime dat Shockwave was going to implement all that training in the Deception fleet but Megatron said it was a load of motherfucking shit, put the kibosh on it and told them to get back ta work. Hey! ya ain't gonna get all offended on me and make a complaint, are ya?"

"I'll let you off... By the way," Skyfire lowered his voice. "I indentify as male and I'm Demisexual."

"Oh cool man, I found out that I identify as male too! no surprise der, and I'm apparently Gynesexual... Dats straight, right?"

"Yeah...yeah." Skyfire answered.

Skyfire became lost in thought, he reflected on how much can change in a flew days.

He recalled a day that he and Starscream were racing each other for fun in their alt modes. He could never keep up with Starscream who, as a twin engine F-15, would ramp up the speed and vanish in a sonic boom, leaving Skyfire far behind.

Skyfire saw Starscream circle over a large area with tall crops growing as far as the eye could see.

The crops were so big, they could nearly cover them. Starscream stylishly changed in mid air, not having slowed as much as he should have, and landed on his feet while looking around.

Skyfire landed slowly and sensibly, then changed close to the ground. He walked up behind Starscream and put his arms around his slim waist, locking his fingers in the front. "This is lovely, isn't it?" he said happily.

Starscream stared into the distance. "Of all the things I hate about this planet, these things that grow tall. I like them. I often come here to think, plan, play with myself.." He added casually.

"Well, you're not doing any of the latter today." Skyfire said as he caressed Starscreams front. "You seem preoccupied? We're normally all over each other by now."

"This is one of our flyways." Starscream answered.

"So? Who cares? You don't usually. I'm surprised you haven't checked us in on twitter already."

"That would be a really bad idea." Starscream replied staring away vacantly.

"Why? You're being a little distant today my dear." Skyfire smiled. "I love these moments with you! Your so different when your not with your team-mates, especially the other seekers. Because the main three of you together can be pretty ferocious, vindictive and intimidating when your together, and you do show off to them. How you can survive in such a toxic atmosphere is anyone's guess. I'm just glad we're together now." Skyfire said as he rested his head on Starscreams shoulder.

"Nah it's okay really. I actually do enjoy hanging out with those animals... Sometimes" Starscream grinned.

Skyfire snapped his fingers, "Let me lighten your mood! What's angry, blue and goes bang..?"

"Oh I don't know.." Starscream answered unimpressed.

"Thundercracker with a firework up his ass." He said as Starscream smiled. "Out of all you seekers, the first to settle down will be Skywarp, he needs a sparkbound femme, want to know why?"

"Oh my Primus, why?"

"... Someone to tell him what to do.." Skyfire answered, loving the response his humour was having on Starscream, who was laughing out loud, "Well, those are the best ones in the Autobot Base just now.."

"They could never manage without me... Dumb fucks." Starscream said.

"Well, I could never manage without you, because I love you." Skyfire said happily still resting his head on Starscreams shoulder.

Starscream pushed Skyfires hands down from his waist and took a step away from him. "Don't say that." he moaned.

"Why? It's the truth." Skyfire said somewhat surprised.

"You say things like that and it's not fun." Starscream sighed.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Skyfire responded, the hurt evident in his voice.

Starscream didn't respond.

"Have I done something wrong? Are you angry with me? This is how I feel, or is that more responsibility then you want?" Skyfire asked, noticing Starscream not even turn around. "Look, we have our whole functionality ahead of us! We could just leave here! Go home, go, and keep going! You're a wonderful free spirit Starscream, we could live out our functionality together somewhere. Cybertron is largely under Deception control anyway so you'd feel right at home because this war isn't ending anything soon.

"These aren't options for me. I don't want a boring-as-fuck existence in the ass-end of space when the Deception cause isn't even half forfilled." Starscream muttered, looking down to the floor.

"Do you think I'm boring? Do you think I'm weak? Don't you think life would be fun every day? You don't want all the petty bickering, backstabbing, powerstruggles you live now! I can offer you stability, happiness, love, I can offer you everything if you want what it is I'm offering."

"Don't you want someone more... Usual? Tamer? Someone who wants to settle Down? I can't give you what you want." Starscream replied shaking his head.

"Starscream, this is starting to sound like a kiss-off." Skyfire said, his voice quivering, "You're everything I want. You're witty, stylish and exciting, you're one in a million and I have you, is it wrong for me to want to keep you? Just what do I have to do and just who do I have to fuck up to make you know I mean business. Do I have competition here or something?"

"Why do you have to be so serious all the time." Starscream sighed, pulling out a large stem of crop.

"Starscream, what have I done wrong?! You're being so cruel to me right now, I don't know why and and it hurts." Skyfire said as he walked back up behind Starscream and put his arms around his waist again. "I've just told you I love you, which you should have known, and thought you would tell me you love me back, but you still haven't. I really thought we were... "

Starscream turned to face Skyfire and looked into his optics, "Why do you have to talk about all these big life decisions when we're so young and theres all kinds of fun to be had, fights and shit to get into?"

"Yes but is that fun? I think that's your age talking. Maybe cause I'm a little older then you I see things differently. But we're good for each other! I can whether your bad moods, handle your ambitions, I'll even tolerate your being unfaithful... If you have to... .. alittle. Just, don't cut me out like this."

Starscream threw his arms around Skyfires neck and pressed his body up against him, while looking up into his optics, "I think we should concentrate on the now, not the distant future."

"But, I just want to know if you feel the same. I'm hurting a little just now, and, you're doing that 'thing'."

"What 'thing'?" Starscream asked as he ran his hand down Skyfire back.

"That thing that... Gets into my mind, people's minds, effects people, makes them do what you want. Your doing it to me now. I can feel it." Skyfire said in a hypnotic tone.

"Have you been talking to Skywarp. He says dumb shit like that, but then.. I think he's a bit 'special'." Starscream whispered into Skyfire audio recepter.

"You must be joking, Skywarp wouldn't talk to me! And I've heard he's got an ugly temper on him too, takes a lot to get it out so that he snaps and goes postal, but I'm sure you know how to press all his buttons, you know how to press everyones buttons so I think he's right, so maybe he's not as 'special' as you think. Could just be his way of dealing with you while he silently analyses you."

"You give him too much credit." Starscream shrugged as he pulled Skyfire down a bit before grabbing both sides of his head and leaning in kissing him.

Skyfire wished the kiss would never end, but as soon as Starscream pulled away, he asked. "Do you think we have a future together?"

"Ofcourse we do! Not all scary, hot and heavy like you talk about, but yeah, we're.. We're good."

"Yes but what does that mean really? Or should I quit while I'm ahead?" Skyfired asked not wanting to make Starscream go cold on him but wanting some form of clarification.

"Certainly quit while your ahead. Anyway, there's a great club I want to take you to. I'm bringing Ramjet and Thrust too."

"Well, at least they largely ignore me. You'll keep them In check won't you? You won't just get high or off your face and leave me with them?" Skyfire asked concerned as he watched Starscream sit down on the ground.

"Yeah! They're good time guys! A bit thick, but nothing like Thundercracker and Skywarp if your worried." Starscream grinned, "Lots of the prettiest femmebots go down there. I know that because sometimes Thundercracker, Dirge and Skywarp go down there to try their luck, the sorry bastards. Beats me how they ever get laid, which I doubt they do."

Skyfire laughed and replied. "Well, Thundercracker sure does talk up a good game."

"I like the pretty, naughty femmes though, that like to do bad things." Starscream said as he smiled while looking at the ground, ".. and they like me! If you give them really good head, they get very wet quick, their transfluids taste amazing, and then I like to bend them over and fuck them in their narrow frontal and aft valve ports till they scream louder then I do. Though, they don't tend to return the favour so it helps to bring someone else aswell."

"Oh, really..." Skyfire said sounding morose. "I don't think I want to go. Can't we just hang out together here, just us?" He asked as he looked down on Starscream, who slapped his thigh while sitting on the ground.

"Don't you want to splash some cash in town? I have us VIP rooms and you can stay in mine... With me." Starscream responded while pulling Skyfire down to sit on his lap, "I do fancy you." Starscream smiled as he looked up at Skyfire.

"Fancy me enough to become my Conjunx Endura?" Skyfire asked hopefully, hoping he would catch Starscream in a good mood.

"Fuck off." Starscream muttered as he broke into a grin.

"Am I even in the running? Theres no-one else, is there?" Skyfire pressed.

"You talk too much. I said I fancy you, didn't I?"

"Well, You're going to have to prove it now." Skyfire said as they shared a deep kiss.

Starscream made a show of virtually ejecting his frontal and aft interface panels. "Well, you've already proved it," Starscream replied as he pointed to the transfluid running down Skyfires thigh."Me too." he added as he reached down between his own thighs.

"Its being Sat in your lap Screamer. " Skyfire responded.

"Fucking lay down then, you hot mess."

"Oh thankyou." Skyfire responded while laying flat to the ground, watching all the crops above swaying around them in the wind, flocks of birds high above in the distance, and a separate, solitary bird that seemed to be doing elegant glides and circle.

"You're welcome." Starscream said, pushing apart Skyfires thighs as he Sat up on his knees between Skyfires legs. Starscream ran his hand up and down the inner of Skyfires thigh and took hold of his own long, scarlet spike, which had a bodywork modification in the form of a large titanium bolt in polished chrome going through it on the side, much like a similar modification bolt through his glossa, he caressed himself slowly up and down, and then offering himself up to Skyfires valve port, he looked up to grin at Skyfire.

Skyfire caught his gaze. "I fucking love you." he breathed.

Starscream, still somewhat grinning, raised his brows, simply shrugged, then pushed in deep, and all the way, into Skyfire. There was a screech of metal against metal as his bodywork modification scratched down the inside of Skyfires valve making him push up against the thrust. The only thing Skyfire could think about was if Starscream actually felt anything for him, or if he really didn't give a shit and was after an easy overload, but he figured he knew Starscream did in fact have a soft spot for him.

Skyfire tried to stifle his moans as Starscream ground up against him in a smooth upwardly thrusting motion. He knew he wasn't really wet with enough transfluid to take it like this, but the slight pain made him fall over the edge of pleasure and into total abyss.

Skyfire felt that Starscream had a very stylistic and practical approach to interfacing and was very varied in what he did, he never followed any pattern, and he was never predictable. He also felt tortured by how, sometimes Starscream would pull out slower, nearly removing himself completely, only to slam back in with speed. But be it passive or active, it always felt special and Starscream was good. He quietly knew he would put up any sadism, or any of the constant indiscretions with other mechs and femmes just to have moments like these.

Starscream seemed like he was having too much fun, and lifted Skyfires lower body as he got up onto his knees while they were still joined at the pelvis. He kept his thrusts consistent, changing only with Skyfires moans as he held him firmly.

Starscream suddenly pulled out completely and lowered Skyfires hips back down, prompting Skyfire to lift himself from the ground. "Don't stop.." He whispered as he kissed him, then Sat up and leant in between Starscreams thighs so he could take as much of Starscreams spike into his mouth as he could and sucked on him in a needy, wantonly desperate way.

Starscream looked puzzled. "Sky, I like you and everything, but you give crap head." he said bluntly.

"I do?" he looked up and said, stifling a smile.

"Yes you do. Let me show you how." Starscream said he pushed Skyfire back down to the ground and slumped down, leaning in with his legs crossed, between Skyfires thighs. "You're not supposed to suck it like it's about to be taken away from you." he giggled while stroking Skyfires silver spike, "a light grip, just the last three fingers and the thumb, because that allows for easy movement in case they're thrusting against you." he added.

"Oh primus, don't stop." Skyfire managed to say while in the Seekers light grip.

"About maybe sixty percent of giving good head is all in the tongue action" Starscream said as he softly caressed the undertip of Sky fires spike with his tongue before placing his mouth against it, making watery sounds as he licked in a circular motion, up and down, then finally, taking Skyfires whole length down his throat before licking back up, then sucked on him while pushed two fingers in his aft port with his other hand. After a moment he took a break from sucking on Skyfire to suck the transfluid from his fingers before placing them back in Skyfires aft.

After a few more moments, Starscream stood up, "Now, do it like I did." Starscream ordered, Standing over Skyfire and guiding his head as complied licking up and down, Starscream shut his optics, occasionally rolling his head back and pushing his hips into Skyfires face, he looked down, bending Skyfires head to the side so he could watch him take it in and out of his mouth, and was obviously enjoying Skyfire labour over him.

Skyfire stopped and looked up. "Finish me off." he said as he pulled on Starscreams hands while he reclined back to the ground. Starscream climbed on top of him, pushing one of Skyfires legs up against his body and pushed apart Skyfires other thigh as they kissed.

Skyfire thought is was strange how light Starscream was even though he was laying on top of him, deep inside him, and moving against him up and down.

Skyfire couldn't cope with anymore of this and his back writhed up as his overload hit hard, making him twitch and under Starscream, who tried to pin him down as Skyfire was a bit bigger then he was and he didn't want to get thrown off. Skyfire would have made a noise, but he just couldn't vocalise a single sound.

He pulled Starscream down to face to kiss him as he regained his faculties as his systems recovered from the momentarily upheaval and pulled Starscream back close when he tried to move off him.

Skyfire knew he couldn't keep him there forever so he let go so Starscream could pull out and sit up.

Starscream positioned himself above Skyfire and squatted down onto him, slowly taking all of his large still semi-preasurised spike into his valve port. Starscream closed his optics, an unintelligible sound emerged from his parted lips as he slid down the length to sit astride Skyfire while he continued to lazily stroke his own Spike with an almost insane look of abandon on his face, "Want to see my party trick?" he asked softly, his voice wavering.

"Oh... Yes.." Skyfire breathed.

"Okay" Starscream said as he lifted himself quickly up and down, riding Skyfires Spike at an angle, moaning and arching his back, trying not to cry out as he often did when he felt it coming on.

"Nearly... Nearly...I'm nearly gone" Starscream muttered as he sped up, riding Skyfire harder as he pumped up and down his own spike. He squeezed on his optics and tried to remain In control.

All of a sudden Starscreams optics opened wide during which he seized up and convulsed as he suffered his own disproportionately large overload, which wreaked havoc on all his systems. But rather then enjoy it, he tried to maintain concentration as an arch of his own transfluid shot up and Starscream opened his mouth, catching some on his tongue.

"That's... One of the most disturbing things I think I've ever seen. You're as kinky as fuck Screamer." Skyfire said in a spent and exhausted tone, before Starscream half grinned, then virtually went boss-eyed and fell on top on him, unconscious.

"Hey, Jetfoyar, you home or havin' a seizure like Grimlock." Bluestreak said as he shook Skyfire.

Skyfire snapped out of his recollection and turned to Bluestreak. "My names Sky-Fire. Sky! sky and fire. Are you like... A bit of a... Retard?"

"No, man, I'm not... Ya know... a retard. That's like... Sunstreaker, definitely Ironhide... And the Dinobots. Ya know, Bumblebee ain't too bright eder, but Prime tells us all not ta say retard, he says to use Dee-velopementally challenged... Whatever da fuck dat means." Bluestreak added as he shook his head and turned to Skyfire. "Hey, just who's the retard here anyway! I'm not the guy banging Starscream... And liking it... And wanting it... And shit... "

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : CyberWhore**

In the lowly lit room, Starscreams optic sensors flickered on for the first time in over seventy-two hours, according to his internal settings and he found himself operational again.

He focused on the face of Knockout, who was standing over him.

"Starscream? Hello Starscream, do you hear me?" Knockout asked.

"Yeah, Where am I?" Starscream asked.

"Medical, here at the Base. You're okay now man." Knockout said as he threw his clipboard down and walked over to his table, where he was building something.

Starscream sat up on his elbows and looked down at his body. His bodywork had been repaired and he had an external overhaul. Shining alloys now catching the light and glittering slightly, he noticed they had let him keep his name which he had emblazoned down his side which was only really visible in his alt mode.

He was attached to some machines showing his vital functions and that all of his internal boards where online and fully operational, he had also been cleansed of viruses.

A door opened and Soundwave walked in and looked him over in disgust. "Warrior Starscream, are you fully operational?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Starscream responded casually as dusted himself off and tugged on the wires coming out of him as soon as his onboard systems all came back online. ".. And it's Air Commander to you.

"That, is what you think. I believe that you are detrimental to our fleet-and I asked for your immediate removal-but lord Megatron declined my request." Soundwave droned musically

Starscream had a smug half smile on his full lips as he swung his long thin legs over the bench he was laying on "Good. How is my favourite geriatric anyway? I bet he hasn't developed a sense of humour in my absence."

"He is greatly displeased with you and your recent behaviour." Soundwave replied.

"Ooohhh, he's still mad at me then?" Said Starscream pretending to be afraid.

"He demands you answer to him in his quarters soon."

Starscream turned to Soundwave "I'll see him when I'm ready to see him."

"I am on to you. You had better not take advantage-I think you are walking on very thin even Lord Megatron will realise this."

"Lord Megatron, is not of your concern. I'll deal with him. I can handle him. Where are my fellow seekers?"

"If they have any sense-they are avoiding you. Thundercracker was given air command in your absence. Dirge and Ionstorm are on a reconnaissance mission and... " Soundwave paused for effect. "Thrust and Ramjet are on guard duty."

"Thun... What?!" Starscream added incredulously as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Yes, and he is a fine flight commander-unlike yourself who throws us into battle, to your screaming, threats and confusing strategies. You, have been demoted. You are at the will and whim of Air Commander Thundercracker." Soundwave responded, savage as fuck.

"Great, marvellous! Well he'll have fucked up all the rotas, hours, lunch breaks and all the things I put in place! And Dirge, he couldn't find his aft with both hands and a map!"

"Incorrect. Megatron wants Skyfire captured functional and has sent Dirge out to locate him and report back. I suggested to him that the warrior who brings in Skyfire becomes permanent Air commander." Soundwave placed his hands on his hips victoriously.

"Why does he want Skyfire? They barely know each other. Prime is the true target!" Starscream replied.

"We do not ask questions, we just carry out his commands. No doubt he must have valuable intelligence, or maybe, someone has furnished Lord Megatron with sordid details about you and he. Lord Megatron wants him functional. But those are external affairs. Currently, Thundercracker has established a new work rota giving each one varied duties, and they enjoyed, tearing up your rotas as now they all have equal workload and all the same length breaks. Apparently, you gave short breaks to anyone who you were mad at, and never made a rota for your own duties. The new rotas are on the wall... Heere." Soundwave pointed.

"Oh really!" Starscream snapped as he stomped over to the board to look. Tearing off a rota with his name on it.

"What's this?!" he exclaimed as he read outloud. "King Starscream, primadonna of the skies... Lunch.." he had also noticed that the typed word 'king' had been hand crossed out and had 'queen' amended next to it, aswell as the word 'Primadonna' amended as 'Whore'. He could imagine all his team-mates laughing as they did it.

"Why am I down as being on lunch all day?!" Starscream asked. His humiliation complete.

"Because, that is representative of your usual day. Everyone laughs when they look at that rota." Soundwave added casually as he now lent against the wall with his arms folded.

"Everyone?! Have ALL the Deceptions seen this...?" he seethed.

"Yes, everyone."

"Well, I would love to see them laugh to my face! Especially when I make a formal complaint to Megatron and demand they all be punished. He will be displeased to see this!" Starscream spat angrily, his voice bordering on shouting.

"He has seen it." Soundwave answered thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Really!" Starscream queried.

"Well, it is, up on the main board for all, and sundry, to see." Soundwave added plainly.

"And...?" Starscream asked.

"... He laughed."

"I do not spend all day on lunch!" Starscream screamed as he kicked a chair over. "Didn't he tear it down?!"

"He is always aware of what his warriors talk about-and he did remove one of the signs, this is the second, so I believe he knows this is the current sentiment it would be futile to remove it. By now, even Optimus Prime must know of this rota."

"I will have my revenge on anybot who participated in these signs. I swear it!"

Soundwaves com crackled on with Megatrons voice booming through "Soundwave! Send Starscream to my quarters immediately."

"Come." Soundwave ordered.

Starscream sat down and crossed his legs high, then rested his arm along the top of the long seat. "In a minute.."

"This is no time for your insubordination." Soundwave said as he lifted his gun at Starscream.

"Ooh I would love you to explain to your commander that you shot me."

Soundwave was in two minds, as he felt it would be worth nearly any punishment to offline Starscream.

After a few moments of tapping his fingers on the top of the seat, Starscream got up and announced smugly "Now, I'm ready."

"You will not be so confident when you are finally reprimanded in front of the whole squadron and punished." Soundwave said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You redundant walking HI-FI. You've all just been having it pretty much all your own way, don't think I won't make sure that you get yours." Starscream threatened smugly.

"I will never be in as much trouble as you are." Soundwave added as he pushed Starscream in the direction of the door.

Soundwave lead Starscream into Megatrons quarters and stood by the door as Starscream stomped in draging his feet.

"You are dismissed Soundwave." Megatron announced curtly.

"Request permission to stay." Soundwave replied instantly.

"Request denied, you are dismissed." Megatron said as Soundwave had to walk past a cocky and grinning Starscream.

No sooner had Starscream heard the door close behind him, Megatron started to walk around him, eyeing him up and down.

Starscream noticed immediately that Megatron was not in his usual mood towards him, and was furious.

"Names." Megatron rasped.

"What names." Starscream spat sarcasticly as he stood with a hand on his hip and the arm hanging down limp at his side, he shifted all his weight to one leg, provocatively jutting out his hip on one side.

No sooner had he spoke when a mighty slap to the right side of Starscreams face hit, throwing his head to the side and making him cup his cheek.

"Don't give me attitude." Megatron sniped, "The names of the bots whom seem to count you as their whore." he continued as he walked around him again in a tone which was often the last thing some bots ever heard.

".. Can't remember." Starscream said smugly.

Another mightier slap landed to the other side of his face, knocking him slightly off balance and breaking small delicate metalwork inside his mouth, resulting in connective fluid running down the side of his mouth.

Starscream stablized himself and pouted as he cupped the other side, much like a petulant young man in his early twenties being reprimanded by a much older person for wanting to leave the house in eyeliner, and ripped skinny jeans.

"Names." Megatron repeated, making Starscream flinch slightly.

"You've hurt me. I'm 'bleeding'." Starscream announced indignantly, his voice quivering slightly as he touched his lip, anointing it in his connective liquid and holding out his hand to show his commander, as the small axillary fans on his front turned on to expel the heat in his system as he bent and spat a mouthful of fluid on the floor.

Megatron slapped his hand away. "I've hurt you...?"

"Yes! Behold my face!" Starscream said raising his voice.

"And what of me?" Megatron asked.

"What about you!" he responded rudely as Megatron shoved him hard in the small of his back making him stumble two steps forward.

"How does it feel to be hurt?" He taunted the seeker.

Starscream read Megatrons foul mood and felt it would be wise not to give any more smart answers and remained pouting in silence a moment, his optics fixed to the floor as he ran his tongue over his damaged top lip, licking at the fluid trickling down his face and neck.

"Speak! Answer me!" Megatron raised his voice aswell as his fist.

The frustration and pain that had build up in Starscream vented in an outburst, "We can't go on like this!" he cried as he implored the larger mech, feeling his breakdown in its full throes, blurting out. "I am your lover.. " Starscream cried, ".. and I alone should be your first consideration, yet you consider me unequal to you. You allow me to be ritually humiliatied and even do it yourself to me, In public! How dare you vandalise me by tearing out some of my process boards! " he said, his full indignation evident, also in the fact that he had verbalised what was largely unsaid out loud.

"You," Megatron stressed as he shoved him hard against the wall, "are histerical, and wrong! You can't go on like this. You belong to me, and yet you make yourself available to anyone. Had I left you operational you would have run your mouth even more then you are now."

"You put that thug Thundercracker in command of my whole fleet! I bet he came when told him that he was in charge. " Starscream shouted.

"You were drunk and high at the time. Probably in bed with that traitor, Skyfire."

"So that is what this is all about! What kind of a partner have you been to me? You are dismissive of me, refuse to take my messeges and I always have to get past your lacky Soundwave to speak to you, by day." Starscream snaped. "If I can't get what I want from you... Am I not to look elsewhere? You can't just use me overnight and ignore me during the day! All this just because I went out and made a few bad choices."

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat and forced him back against the wall as he hissed. "Bad choices?! Dont give me your excuses. I have greater things to attend then be at your beck and call over trivialities. You don't think I know that you do this on purpose to get back at me for your self-perceived grievances! Because you know the news will reach me! Like the fact reached me that you went to a field to fuck Skyfire like a common whore." Megatrons voice escalated as he slapped him across the face again. "No doubt you wanted me to know, which is why you make such a public spectacle of your indiscretions. "

Starscream looked down sulking. "I just, bumped into him, yes."

"Yes you did! With your mouth, spike and aft valve." Megatron snarled gripping the seeker at the neck. "If you want him so badly, I'll give you what's left of him when I'm finished. Finding him is my number one priority. I've spent many a night considering a fitting end for him."

Starscream rubbed his aching face, thankful that he was being slapped, and not punched, "Since when has togetherness been a triviality? It's the most important thing in the world. A world we see slightly differently, though our wants are the same. I can't help my impulses. I can't control my needs. You know this, better then anyone! I care nothing for Skyfire! I've always wanted to be with you, I always have! But you ignore me, you're often distant to me. I resent being cut out, and me makes me angry and vengeful. You effectively threw me out into the street!" Starscream .

"Don't try and play the victim. Don't make the mistake of lying to me or trying to justify your behaviour, because the longer you do that, the more I know you don't understand the gravity of what you've done!" Megatron replied as he punched Starscream hard in the midriff, smashing small detailing and fans on his bodywork making him bend forward. Megatron placed his hand on Starscreams shoulder and pushed him hard to the floor. "I grow tired of having this same conversation with you again and again."

Starscream fell on his hands, "Are you just going to beat me to offline? Is that how it will be?" he asked as he felt fluids running down his face, "If so, just do it now. Spend the rest of your functionality without me. But you can search the galaxy and you'll never find someone else like me, as I never found someone else like you."

"Don't be over dramatic." Megatron said as he picked Starscream by the throat and pulled him back up from the floor. Half choked as he weakly grabbed at Megatrons hands, trying to release them, "Please... Please listen." Starscream begged softly in a tone bereft of any attitude but without a lot of his shrill due to damage to his digital voicebox, ".. It's not as bad as anything you may think, or have been told, by those seeking to discredit me. We have been neglectful to each other, can't you see that?"

Megatron released his grip on the seeker once he had the desired effect on him and he fell back to his feet, barely standing straight.

Starscream, weak from being choked and battered put his arms around Megatrons waist, using him for support. He laboured to straighten up, desperate to try and calm his jealous rage.

"This would seem to be the problem," Megatron said with a measure of calm to his voice,as he supported Starscream, "There is no other like you. The only reason you still function is because I choose not to live out the rest of my functionality without you, wretch that you are." he said as he held onto Starscream.

Starscream took a step forward and his legs gave way, making him fall to his knees, then fall forward onto his hands. His face inches from the floor. His damaged system made his face twitch occasionally as his emotional state deteriorated.

"I love you and you treat me like this. Have I failed so very badly that this is it? I know this has only happening because you love me too, am I wrong?" Starscream said as he felt himself become dizzy and disorientated, he could feel himself on the verge of a blackout and his mouth started to work almost independently of cognitive his mind.

"You just need to make up your mind. That is all I ask." Megatron answered while carefully noting Starscreams general state.

"It's you. It's always been you. We're so similar that our strong personalities sometimes clash." Starscream whispered.

"The point is, I know you love that traitor as well." Megatron replied.

"He is meaningless and irrelevant." Starscream whispered.

"But you would say that, because you know you would be effectively sealing his complete decommissioning at my hands if I thought the bond between you two was strong."

"Our bond is far stronger then any other. That is my shameful truth. I swear my spark to that. If I survive, you'll see what I say is true." Starscream whispered feeling faint.

"Starscream, You are No-where near off-lining. I have been very measured, even in the madness you drive me to. You will be repaired and return to your position in due course." Megatron said as he placed a hand on his fallen companion.

"Fuck my position!" Starscream screamed out, "Tell me now! Do you want me or not? Do you still feel for me, or not! He cried as he punched the floor, "Stop torturing me!" he screamed,

"You need me like I need you! We've been in the situation, circling each other, long enough to know that, but you've never done this to me before." he said as he wiped the rupture fluids from his face and shoulders, one of his wings was unresponsive and he felt transfluid running down the inside of his thigh and down his leg, while he was Aware of multiple damage reports across his system.

"So, even now you are aroused?!" Megatron announced with a hint of disgust as he looked down at Starscream on his hands and knees.

"I'm not the only one." Starscream breathlessly said in a low tone as he raised his optics to meet his. "We know each other too well...im sorry."

Megatron could tell that the attitude had completely vanished in the seeker. He offered down his hand to help Starscream up and they embraced a moment as he lost the sight in one optic.

"Just take me back." Starscream said in a low, breathless tone, "No more petty fights. No more bad decisions. I'll do anything you like... Anything at all."

"Would you not do that anyway?"

"Ofcourse I would. But, in case you've not noticed. I'm a little fucked up at the moment, or I would show you. I don't think you've thought this out very well." Starscream said, trying to smile.

"Humour? Now?" Megatron asked questioningly.

Starscream lifted his arm and pointed over Megatrons shoulder, "Please, take me to our berth...- " he asked meekly as Megatron swept him up off his feet, "-... That's an order." he added faintly making Megatron turn his head quickly to look at Starscream, who had the slightest curve of a smile to his lips.

"You're an idiot, Starscream."

".. I know" Starscream said before blacking out and having a full system failure.

* * *

He returned.

Again and again.

Every day.

Hours flew like minutes.

Here, he felt close to the person his spark pined for. The person his body ached for. The person who broke, what he could only discribe as, his heart.

-Starscream, where are you-

He knew the place because it's co-ordinates where irrevocably burned into his memorybanks. He landed and scanned the ground at all the flattened and broken crop shoots were.

If he could have just cried, he would have. He recalled the happier times, the fun times, and the lust of their previous meeting. It wasn't slow or romantic, it was fast-paced, erotic and at times, comical. As if Starscream had played out all his emotions, and worn each of his masks, in one glorious display.

But what good was that now.

He hadn't seen Starscream for over four months.

Anytime an Autobot unit had sited Deceptions, only once was Starscream present. Skyfire knew when he was near because he could feel it, and everytime he saw a jet, a little hope would rise deep in him.

Please circle.

Please be Scarlet and White.

Please land.

Please lay in my arms.

He once caught a brief sight of him, flying high, flanked by Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Bitstream and Skywarp. The unmistake movements of intelligent flight, the shock of scarlet, the flamboyant tilts, and loops that he and his trinemates would do for fun. His name emblazoned down his side.

Things that Starscream had said, and did, just replayed in his mind nonstop for four months leading Skyfire to fall into a terrible depression, and there was nothing Ratchet could do. Ratchet would always say that there's no treatment for Spark pain.

Skyfire was at least spared the knowledge that while he had Starscream, that affliction had been exactly what Megatron had suffered, as well as harbouring a furiously brewing rage. It was also a small mercy that he didn't know about how Starscream would suffer for his actions, or even his choices in the matter.

Skyfire often came here every spare moment. He'd lay on the ground imagining how he would re-write the past and what he should have said to him.

He even started fantasised about an ideal Starscream, who loved him to obsession, who returned to him every night, who agreed be sparkbound to him.

Often, he'd imagine himself proposing, and sometimes, he'd imagine how Starscream would. He felt sure there would be some comical element, either intensional or otherwise. Starscream had a very dark sense of humour but a natural sense of comedic timing. He would play up his more feminine behaviours and mannerisms to full effect for a laugh, often picking a flower, pretending to give it to himself, with a resounding 'Ooohhh Thankyou!' - things like that always made Skyfire laugh. Skyfire lacked all the feminine mannerisms, but was more intune with his feminine side, and his emotions.

-Starscream where are you? -

-What are you doing? -

-What are you thinking? -

-Do you think of me? -

He decided that tonight he would camp here all night. He had already got the okay from Prime, who he had confided in. Prime just didn't want to see him suffer anymore, and felt that, if nothing else, he would give them early warning as to Deception flight paths.

He would see the occasion human controlled F-15 from the airbase nearby. One in perticular was a military one with logos of human females on them. But he could tell from the noise it made that it wasn't a Deception.

-Primus, I even know what your engines sound like.. -

Skywarp was always the quietest. Never revved, never roared. Thundercracker was always the loudest, roaring and booming at any opportunity to make a dramatic entrance. Starscream was a mixture of the two, but had the most daring flightstyle and was certainly the most charismatic.

He kept getting flashbacks of their time together. He remembered Starscream had be strangely evasive, now he wished he had pressed him for answers.

-If only I wasn't so wrapped up in wanting to interface with him, I could have demanded to know why he seemed distant-

-Primus I'm mad at him. I'm going to give him such a piece of my processing cortex! -

-No, I can't be mad at him, I love him. -

-I told him I loved him, and he became colder to me. -

-Is he just too young and immature to know what love is? -

He remembered holding Starscream in his arms when his optics whited out after his overload and he passed out.

He remembered just staring lovingly down on his tanned, alloy face, which seemed strangely peaceful. There was no sign of anger, vitriol, or arrogance, no rage or sullen pouting, no strained look of sexual abandon. Just a peacefully resting face, his full lips parted slightly. There was no sound except the hum of his systems. His artificial breathing - air intake to cool internal circuits, had stopped too.

-Starscream, what were you dreaming about? -

He recalled him laying there, their hand interlocked as he 'slept'. Skyfire didn't think he would re-pressurise as fast as he did holding Starscream, but there was nothing that could be done about that, so he just suffered the sore aching from down below. He knew that Starscream could easily make him overload again. He just enjoyed, holding his lovers body and caressing his face while. He 'slept'.

He didn't know what he enjoyed the most, being as deep inside Starscream as he could get, before he became too uncomfortable, stretching out further his aft valve, the warm feeling of his mouth around his spike or the feeling of his own aft valve filled. It was all part of their special connection.

Skyfire smiled as he remembered Starscream tell him that his spike was so big he'll probably need a aft valve replacement in the near future. He could never really fit all the way inside Starscreams slim frame, but loved to watch him impale himself on as much as he dared to take, and how much blissful agony he would be in, but he liked it rough and he like them big.

He waited still.

-Now you're acting like we never happened. -

-Come back to me Starscream.. Please. -

-Where are you, my love? -

* * *

In the over busy Deception canteen, the usual skermish broke out about fuel, seating, fights over gambling with a fight breaking out between the Constructicons and Combaticons over a card game. Everyone wanting to offline Astrotrain for 'playing' a calipso drum and fights at the fuel queue.

The main Seekers were gathered at a corner, the others were out on runs. Thundercracker was spralled out on a sofa with his legs crossed, stretched out with his feet on the small table, Impatiently tapping fingers on the top of the sofa. Skywarp was Sat at up at a small table writing and dirge, Thrust and Ramjet were leaning against the wall.

Chopshop got thrown against a wall near them by Bombshell for being accused of cheating at cards. Chopshop landed near Thundercracker dazed.

"Are you gonna get back up and face me? Or keep hiding behind Starscreams brother?" Bombshell shouted, causing a barrage of laughter around him.

"I hide behind no-one! Least of all a seeker like Starscreams brother!" ChopShop shouted back.

Dirge was shaking, trying not to laugh as Skywarp got up to get a tray of fuel.

"Okay... When did this bullshit start?" Thundercracker said frustrated.

"Are you really Starscreams brother older?" ChopShop demanded.

"No! I'm not!." Thundercracker responded not wanting to show how much the question irritated him.

"That means you are and are trying to hide it!" Bombshell shouted having forgotten a out the card game.

"No! I'm not you jerkoff. We don't share any of the same internal parts and that fuckers darker then me." Thundercracker repeated.

"Yeah! Think about it, would Starscream have tried to bang him if he was his brother?" Ramjet shouted.

The Constructicons looked at each other, then nodded back.

"Wait!" Blitzwing said, "He tried to bang you?"

Hook shouted "I don't think he'd draw the line at relatives."

"Thank you Ramjet, you piece of shit." Thundercracker replied as he threw an empty energon glass at him, hitting the wall and just missing his face.

"Hey! That nearly hit my face you dumb fuck." Ramjet said. "I was about to clarify that he just tried to feel you up during a foursome or something."

There was a collective chant of "Ooooohhhhh." across the whole canteen.

"Lieeees, lieeees..." Thundercracker said in his most boring tone.

"Actually Starscream told me me he fell on you by accident." Skywarp added as he brought back his tray.

"Yeah! He fell on your dick!" Bombshell echoed.

"Never, fuckin, happened." Thundercracker moaned realising he's only fueling the situation.

Skywarp was preparing his fuel, "Personally, I think it was a game-plan. What better way to get you out of the berth and have all though those femmes for himself. The guys not stupid and I think he cultivates this image to cover up his real activities. It's a shocking thought but he's probably had more women then all the Constructicons have put together, and probably a load of guys too. But then, I thought about it... Exactly how many people do you actually know he's slept with? That isn't a rumour. In fact, I've seen him with more femmes, then meches."

Dirge chipped in, "Fuck no. You can't compare him to the Constructicons because they love the ladies.

Starscream swings both ways so he'll fuck anyone. No-ones safe because of his fuckin sex addiction, and he tried to fuck Thundercracker!"

"You're wrong. The ladies love starscream." Skywarp smiled.

"Nah, he didn't try to fuck me. He just felt me up and I clocked him and called him out." Thundercracker responded, irritated.

"The guy jerks off into his own mouth at parties. Enough said. You lose Skywarp. He's a absolute whore." Ramjet added.

"Yeah but what did he actually do to you?" Thrust asked.

Thundercracker looked around and leant forward, lowering his voice, "He suddenly got behind me, pressed up against me and put his fuckin hands on my hips. I ain't cool with that, called him out and went to deck him. Then he went schizo."

"Fuckin gay man." Ramjet added.

"You can talk," Thundercracker said slapping the back of Ramjets head. "I've heard he's fucked you, but you're probably too dumb to realise it."

"That's a lie!" Ramjet answered.

"You see!" Skywarp exclaimed, "Notice how we all think he's sleep with each one of us? He's realised what a valuable commodity and currency his body is and he's seizing power left, right and centre, kissing all the femmes and the mechs. All stuck in his freaky little games." he said smiling to himself.

"I wanna kill Astrotrain. He can't play that fuckin thing!" Thrust said.

Soundwave walked in, briefing Megatron and they walked to the window ignoring the din of fighting in the background.

"Hey!" Grapple shouted, "Can someone pass me a drink? The bottles over there... By Starscream's brother!"

"One more comment, and I'm decking someone." Thundercracker said calmly as he flipped through a magazine.

The door opened and Starscream walked in, gleaming, polished and buffed. He walked in with a slight notable limp and arrogantly stepped right in front of the squabbling line of people and just started grabbing what he wanted from the front, putting some bits straight into his mouth.

Thundercracker got up, and as he past the table, Skywarp reached out and grabbed his arm, "Seriously, don't." Skywarp warned quietly.

Thundercracker smiled, "Nah... I'mma fuck me up a bitch.." he said as he cracked his knuckles and walked up behind starscream, who was gulping down energon liquid straight from the container, like it was going out of fashion.

"Hey Starscream.." he said as he tapped his shoulder, slowly and hard.

Starscream rolled his optics before turning around, "What the fuck do you want?"

"What are you doing in here?" Thundercracker said.

"Sticking stuff in my mouth, what does it look like..?" Starscream responded.

"Big surprise!" Hook shouted, his voice slightly echoey due to the accustics of the room.

Starscream pointed past Thundercracker to Hook "You shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

Thundercracker grabbed Starscream's arm, "Well, you didn't report to me this morning.. In fact, your several hours late. What's up? Berth too warm?"

"I'm in no mood to fuck around with you Thundercracker, so shut your mouth, cause I have a headache and I'm hungry as fuck, so sit down, you cunt. Then, we're fucking talking about the motherfucking rotas. Then... I'll fuckin tell you what to do." Starscream shrilled.

"Well that's just the thing, you little bitch. I'll be telling you what to do. Fucking call me a cunt? You can step outside and I'll fuck you up."

"Boo, hoo..." Starscream said nonchalantly as he walked right by Thundercracker and Sat at the small table with Skywarp.

"Hey! Don't you fucking walk away from me! I'm air commander and I order you to get the fuck out of here and guard the perimeter!"

Starscream looked up at Thundercracker, "Oh yeah, that's been rescinded. So you, cunt, can go guard the perimeter." Starscream reached over and grabbed one of the best bits of Skywarps plate and started eating it.

"Hey AssholeTrain!" Starscream shreiked, shrill in full effect, making everyone, including Megatron and Soundwave - who face-palmed, turn around, "Shut the fuck up!" he screamed as Constructicons and Combaticons cheered.

Skywarp slammed his fists on the table, got up and walked away.

"Where's he going?" Dirge asked.

"Probably to get another. Don't push him or he'll fuck you up." Thrust replied.

"Rescinded? Like fuck it has." Thundercracker said, then shouted, "Get the fuck out of here."

"Thundercracker, " Starscream said calmly, "I order you to guard the perimeter, and take Dirge with you." he grinned.

Thundercracker slammed his fist on the table, making the tray jump, before he stormed over to Soundwave and Megatron. As he approached them, Megatron lifted his hand to still Soundwaves report and turned to Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker, report to air commander Starscream at once." he rasped.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Thundercracker responded.

Thundercracker had a look of pure fury as he silently Sat next to Skywarp.

"I warned you." Skywarp said quietly, ".. And now you'll suffer his rages."

"Mmmm hey you." Starscream said as he poked Thundercrackers shoulder hard. "What are you doing in here... You haven't reported to me"

"I know, I know.. Guard the fucking perimeter," he mumbled, "Dirge!" He got up and clapped his hands before he stormed off.

Starscream Sat next to Skywarp, which made him grab and clutch his energon bun. "If you're going to bully me to get revenge on me over the other night, then I'm happy to join Thundercracker and Dirge on guard duty."

"No! I had to fuck with him cause he was all up in my grill being the big shot again." Starscream laughed.

"So, you're not not mad at me for turning you down?"

"Nah, I get it now. You were only trying to help. I bet there's some big philosophical meaning to you in all this, that you're probably going to explain to me.."

"Yep. But you don't want to know."

Starscream grinned. "Try me."

"Hmm, maybe some other time." Skywarp replied.

"Okay, Well, I've had new bodywork, whatcha think?"

"Amazing. Only the best for you. Though Knockout says that if he sees you fucked up in medical one more time, he'll go crazy, and why do you have your name down the side of your alt? Kinda gives you away." Skywarp mused.

"What, and our tattoos don't?" Starscream stared back.

* * *

It was the early evening. Starscream was standing, doing a stationary dance at the fuel prep table. He was attempting to prepare two small energon snacks while bending one knee then the other, humming a song to himself.

He was cutting slices far too thick on one side, throwing ingredients in, squrting too much thick liquid on it and sucking on his thumb after making a complete mess of the area. He wasn't intentionally bad at fuel prep, he just had no common sense and knew he wouldn't have to clean up after himself.

"Watcha doin'?" said Sunstorm.

"Making something to eat." Starscream replied.

"Oh cool. But, you don't normally fuel prep" Sunstorm said.

"... Special request." Starscream laughed.

"Starscream, are you Air commander again?"

"Yeah, why?miss me?" Starscream answered.

"I sure did! But I didn't miss your rotas. Thundercrackers fucked off that you just walked back and get everything handed to you. You can get away with anything! He said that he'd love to do what you do and get showered with promotion!" Sunstorm said.

"Ha! I somehow don't think he would! Where is he anyway?" Starscream asked.

"He's gone to a bar with Dirge and Bitstream to unwind. He is so fucked off." Sunstorm laughed.

"You will tell me if you hear anything, won't you?or if anyone plots against me." Starscream asked.

"Immediately." Sunstorm nodded.

"Between us, what's happening with you and Skyfire? I know how much you're hurting over that. I. Can get a message to him, without it being intercepted by Soundwave. He's been having Laserbeak trail you everywhere, and that's how he got to dish all the dirt on you. If you want, I can help cover your tracks Screamer." Sunstorm smiled.

"With Skyfire, it's that... I, I can't... I...if only... ." Starscream babbled while shaking his head..

"Don't come apart again! You're the strongest person on this base, and there are people who will. Follow you regardless. " Sunstorm added.

Starscream put the knife down, turned and hugged Sunstorm. "I knew I can always depend on you! We need to stick together! Trust no one.", he said before he turned back and picked up his plate.

"I'll see you in formation later won't I?" Sunstorm asked.

"Yes. But I have somethings to do before then." Starscream said.

Starscream dragged his feet into Megatrons quarters, walked up to the table he was sat at and dropped the plate next to him, before grabbing the second snack off the top.

He fell backwards onto a seat, which he spralled out on, and put his feet on the table.

Megatron pushed his feet off the table. "Starscream. Type out a note for me."

Starscream looked up, having stopped chewing, with an expression of shock, "Hey! I'm not your fucking personal secretary!" he said as a tablet was then thrown at him.

Starscream caught the tablet, sighed loudly and sat up. "There are better things to do then this..."

"Like what?" Megatron asked.

"Seriously?! ... Like clean out the cargo bays" Starscream said sarcasticly.

"That tasks been performed already by the Stunticons!"

"I was being sarcastic." He said as he balanced the tablet on his legs, and looked up smiling, "I'm ready!"

Megatron looked up a moment to collect his thoughts. "Shockwave," he started, "I intend to arrive up there shortly to oversee the last phase of the operation." He turned to see Starscream typing away, ".. I read the report carefully, the figures you estimated were in fact correct and..." Megatron stopped mid-sentance, walked up to starscream and snatched the tablet to look at it. He smiled at starscream," This, is not what I said." he added as he tapped Starscream on the head with the tablet.

"It's better then what you said." Starscream grabbed the tablet from him and read outloud, "What's up Shockwave, I'm in a bad mood again because I haven't got laid, so no one's getting laid. BTW I've just realised you're a total asshole, and soundwave too. Thanks motherfucka." Starscream nodded in approval." Just be careful you don't press 'send." he added.

Megatron snatched it back from Starscream. "You're willfully disobedient, and you spelt Motherfucker with an a."

"And you love it. Though, sometimes, for someone so highly perseptive, you miss the funniest jokes and never get it when someone's trying desperately to come on to you. Ahh well, we have centuries to iron all that out. " Starscream added as he slumped back on the seat and spread out.

"Life is not all about thrivalous behaviour, interfacing and such." Megatron sighed.

"How are we even a couple?!" Starscream asked in a funny tone, making Megatron grin. "Those are the best bits in life. Anyway, you never complain when I finally get my way. Not so thrivalous then!" Starscream remarked.

"I meant, in the context of the big picture." Megatron replied.

"I'll have a better big picture made for you if you want.." Starscream added.

The door bleeped and Soundwaves monotone voice came on asking for access.

"Enter, Soundwave." Megatron answered.

Soundwave walked in holding blueprints and looked at Starscream in disgust, as he was spralled out on the sofa.

"Why is he here? He is distasteful and distracting, a bad influence on you and contra to our cause. He must leave." Soundwave announced.

Starscream looked up at Soundwave grinning, as he licked his top lip.

"Starscream, Soundwave and I need to talk about the space station plans." Megatron responded.

Starscream got up, "Don't be too long, " he said, and then he lent on the doorframe a moment. "Don't push your luck with me Soundwave, and clean the prep-table. It's a terrible mess."

"You, are a degenerate. Do something constructive and capture Skyfire for Lord Megatron." Soundwave responded again, even more savage as fuck.

* * *

Night fell. He lay in the thick crop, not the open flattened area as night fell.

He had nothing else to look forward to but Optimus Primes diversity training session that evening.

He was roused from the dreamlike state, that he wasn't aware he had entered, when he heard twin engines in the skies above. It was too dark to see clearly, but he felt a calm warmth come into his spark, almost like a drug addict who'd just injected, and is waited for it to hit, and take effect.

He decided to stay hidden as the form changed close to the ground. Even in the false colours of night he could see it was Starscream, obviously bunking off.

He watched him feeling a rush of emotions. Starscream slumped down on crossed legs and was drawing in the dirt with his finger.

Skyfire thought that maybe he should just watch him, worrying that if he knew he came here he would leave and never come back, maybe this way he could at least see him every night. But then, he knew it would be torture seeing him and never speaking to him.

He decided to interact with him.

Skyfire stepped out of the crops and onto the flat. "Starscream.." he said quietly and softy as not to startle him.

Starscream got up and turned around and looked up to see him. "Skyfire?! What are you doing here? Go away." he said in a low tone which hardly disguised his unique shrilled voice.

"Go away?! What's happening? Please, please, tell me everything. I don't care what it is, just tell me."

"Nothings happening!" Starscream protested as he looked above, scanning the sky, as Skyfire took a step forward.

Skyfire took another slow step and put his hands on Starscreams arms. As soon as they touched, Skyfire closed his optics as he felt his Spark flare.

"I can't talk to you! You're no good for me!" Starscream said quietly.

"What do you mean you 'can't' talk to me? Since when did you take orders?"

Starscream broke away and walked into the thick crops, and out of the open space, knowing Skyfire would follow him. "I'm not interested Sky, and I want you to leave me alone. We're on opposite sides in this war."

"That's the biggest lot of bullshit you've ever told me. Somethings happened, somethings changed you.", he said as he stepped towards him, taking in his, features in the moonlight, "Ever since we first met at the academy, before the war. we lived out of each others pockets, studied together, ate together, starved together, lived together, listened to music together. All that quickly blossomed into a love that has lasted all this time, right up to now. I remember the very day we crossed the line and became lovers. We acted, without shame, on a strong impulse we didn't understand. We didn't know what we were doing, or what we liked, but we spent nearly every night, for the rest of our time at the academy, discovering together. You were my first love" he said as he took the final step in front of starscream and caressed his shoulder.

Starscream wiped his hand away "Don't touch me. I remember! So your trip down memory lane isn't working." he said as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Wha...what?" Skyfire choked out while shaking his head.

"Why did you come here? This is my private little place, to relax!"

"Well, only four months ago we were both here. Bearing our secrets, making each other feel good. We did everything but share our Sparks, which was what I was hoping to do, to cement our commitment."

"There is no commitment. You scared me away with all your lifelong decision, commitment crap."

"Crap?! Starscream, you don't mean all this. I know it, I feel it. You're just trying to hurt me to make it easier for yourself. You don't even want to tell me why."

"What does it matter? My happenings are none of your concern."

"I know you Starscream, I. Know you inside out, I know every contour of your form. We've been intimate for so long and now that your in this new Deception team, you act like we never happened." he said as he lightly placed a hand on the side of Starscreams face.

"Yes, but, for me, it's casual" Starscream mummered. Staring down.

"Casual? For centuries?" Skyfire asked somewhat confused.

"Yes, purely casual."

"You don't even sound that convinced." he whispered as he slowly bent slightly and leant in, tilted his head and their lips touched, but so lightly, it was debatable if they were touching at all.

There was total silence accept for the slight watery sounds their slow kisses made, and crickets singing to each other in the background.

Skyfire opened his optics slightly to see Starscream had his shut. He knew, that even though Starscream was barely contributing to the kiss with only a slight movement to his lips, that he was enjoying it. But it was so out of character for Starscream to just stand there, his arms limp at his sides. Not long ago he would have jumped on him while making lewd remarks, and given him the fuck of his life.

"This is how things are supposed to be" Skyfire whispered.

"No.. This is wrong." Starscream whispered, their lips brushing lightly as they spoke.

"Who stole my Starscream and replaced him with the King of morality." Skyfire whispered back. He could feel Starscreams lips smile slightly.

"I need to leave, right now." Starscream whispered.

Skyfire was too nervous to talk anything more about love. He put his arms around Starscreams waist and whispered "I really want to be inside you, so badly."

Starscream took a step back. "Not happening." he said, seemingly snapped out of his trance, "This was a laugh, a casual thing, a quick interface. I have to leave, before I do something stupid."

"When has anything between us been 'stupid'? Thats not true, tell me it's not!" Skyfire choked. "I feel it in my Spark when you're near, and your spark feels mine too. I love you and can't tell me not to."

"Well I don't love you." Starscream replied.

"I can tell you're lying. So, random fembots are okay, the occasional team-mate and any guy that takes your fancy, but me, your lover, and very faithful partner, for centuries is suddenly a big fat no. What the hell is happening in your mind? You know what we have, and you know that no mech, and certainly no femme, can give you want you like, and how you like it."

"I've only been with two team-mates, ones not even around any more. I've propersitioned a few, but anything else you hear is all dumb, bullshit rumours. But I'm not correcting them cause I love my reputation. I want them to think I'm crazy." Starscream said.

"Who!? Who have you had an affair with? I have a right to know! Give me their names! "

"You don't have any rights. I do what I want, with who I want, and I don't want you. Anyway"

"You'll have to do better then that to hurt me Screamer. I don't believe it. I think you're in trouble. I think you're in over your head in something. I think you've been brainwashed. Even if you don't love me now... You did once. You were my first love, you'll be my last."

"I don't love you now and I never did." Starscream said, his optics fixed to the ground.

"C'mon Starscream, let me have it," Sky fire motioned towards himself with his hands, "Give me all your poison, tell me you hate me, hurt me as much as you think you can. Maybe when you've finished devastating me you'll understand what you've done and how much power your welding here."

"I enjoyed using you for fun, while it lasted, but I'm bored with you now so have no further use for you." Starscream said.

"You can't even look me in the face and say these things." Skyfire said, feeling destroyed.

"I never would spend the rest of my functionality with someone as weak as you."

"C'mon Starscream. We've got all night." Skyfire replied, hurting badly, but knowing starscream as well as he did, he hoped that his change of track would work. "I'm Sure you can be more hurtful then just that."

Starscream finally looked up, his optics blurry and dim, and pointed in Skyfires face. "Are you rediculing me?!"

"Ofcourse not, but the makeup sex on this is going to be colossal." Skyfire managed to say flatly, but was still glad he took a page from Starscreams humour book.

Starscream just stared at him.

"Admit it! You tried not to laugh." Skyfire pointed.

"The only thing I'm finding funny is how much of a pathetic fool you are." starscream replied, folding his arms.

"Well, are you going to throw yourself at me and attack me? At least that way I can get you ontop of me, and maybe if I knock you about enough, you may actually get aroused and we can do something with this lovely night."

"I know what you're trying to do.." Starscream pointed. "You're trying to use reverse psychology on me and it's not going to work. Don't you think I can see through it."

"Then tell me what's wrong. Tell me why there's such a radical change in your feelings towards me. We can face anything together. " Skyfire emplored.

"I told you, we're finished."

"I'll never accept that as long as I function." Skyfire said, shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever. But we're never meeting again."

Skyfire grabbed Starscreams arm and demanded angrily, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it, we're not talking like this again." Starscream replied.

Skyfire pulled Starscreams arm, "Starscream, please, do you want me to beg you? because I will." Skyfire said, "Just tell me want you want me to do?! I love you, madly. I want you, continually, what do I have to do to win you back?"

"You can't. It was just fun. Accept it."

"Can I have your friendship, if nothing else? Can we just be friends, can we put this behind us and... - " Skyfire asked, his voice breaking.

"No!" Starscream shouted at him and turned away, "I want you to keep away from me for our own good." Starscream said as he stepped away and broke into a light sprint to gain enough momentum to jump up and change, leaving without stalling.

Starscream changed and gained a high altitude nearly at once and circled a few times.

"Starscream come back!" he shouted. Knowing that he was circling to have a last longing look. Skyfire committed this moment, and his image to memory. Then, there was a roar of excelleration, a massive boom, and he was gone.

"C-co-come... back..." he said barely audibly with, to no-one in the silence, "... Come back..."

Skyfire was left alone, wide-optic'd, open mouthed, shaking and staring into the cold night sky. A liquid running his face from his optics.

* * *

In the Ark, all the autobots were gathered around for Primes compulsory diversity training session.

Prime was setting up a wipe board as there was a loud din of conversations.

"Why do we have to do dis bullshit." Bluestreak asked.

"I don't know man, just shut the fuck up and don't ask any stupid questions so this shit ends soon." Wheeljack said.

Skyfire walked in and slumped down next to Bluestreak, who pat on his back to try and comfort him.

"Are you okay buddy." Bluestreak asked.

"I'll never be okay.."

"What do'ya mean? Dis about Starscream earlier?" Bluestreak asked.

"My life's ruined." Skyfire mumbled.

"Yeah, he even blocked ya awn Twitter." Bluestreak mentioned as he checked his profile.

"Oh did he? Great. Now I can't even look at pictures of him." Skyfire said with his face in his hands. "Why does my life suck so bad."

"But I don't gettit man. You said you two... Y'know, kissed and shit. Why are you sayin' your dumped." asked Bluestreak, stunned.

"I am dumped. I couldn't be any more dumped. He was talking like a fanatic and acting like a stranger. He had such a strange look on his face, like he knew he was saying things he didn't mean. He was my first love." Skyfire said in a monotone voice.

"Oh really? Starscream made ya gay? Wow I'm sorry man. That's tough luck." Bluestreak said.

"What?! Nobody 'made me gay'. I just learnt about myself and realised who I am, together with him."

"Maybe you should get another guy, or better yet, try ya hand at women? No offence." Bluestreak answered

"What?! What the hell would I do with a woman?" Skyfire said irritated.

"Well...", Bluestreak scratched at his helm, "I guess you kinda could do the same thing wid her... But she probably wouldn't appreciate it dat much. Haha"

"Ha-Haa." Skyfire said irritated and unimpressed. "You know, this is no time for your ignorant humour. Do I make dumb personal remarks about you or your life? In fact, if I have to hear one more cliché gay joke off you... - "

"Sorry man. Didn't mean it like dat." Bluestreak answered.

"I certainly don't want a woman and I don't want anther guy, I want him. Also, saying 'No Offence' isn't a free ticket for making off-the-cuff phobic jokes. I'm never going to get over this, you fucking moron." Skyfire said as he shifted a little further away from Bluestreak.

They were distracted by Prime tapping the wipe board for attention.

Prime wrote on the wipe board. "Today, we're going to talk about safe spaces. I, as an equal opportunity employer, have the honour, and privilege, to participate in creating a safe space for each of you... -"

"How much longer of this shit do we have?" Wheeljack asked.

"Another hour and half" Sideswipe answered.

Primes talking became audible again, "... We need to create a no-blame culture, without labeling people. You need to ask people how they identify, and if in doubt, ask what their preferred pronoun is. Any questions on this topic?"

Sunstreaker lifted his hands.

"Yes Sunstreaker! My buddy"

"Well, I know you listed the thirtytwo identities, but, if you've sucked a dick, doesn't that automatically make you... Y'know... By default... gay?"

Skyfire Facepalmed.

Wheeljack turned to Skyfire. "I bet you're glad you're no longer around the Deceptions, so you can hear quality shit like this."

"... Well If I had to..." Skyfire stopped mid sentance.

-I'm not longer around the Deceptions.. I'm no-longer their team mate.. -

Sideswipe lifted his hand, "Why don't we ask one of our two resident benders... Er... No offence guys."

Prime cut in, "No Sunstreaker. Because if the person was gender fluid, and identifed as female in those moments, then they would not be gay."

Mirage shouted "Someone tell that to Starscream!"

"Don't talk to me about bloody seekers," Silverbolt shouted, "Calling themselves Jets. Soakin up all the femmes at the club! They're built for only two things. Air superiority and fuckin, that's what's with their slim frames, fuckin oversized spikes and massive double exhusts, and the Deceptions have three of them. Well, that's a fuckfest waiting to happen."

"Hey! How'd you know so fuckin much about enemy seekers and tha size of their dicks! No Homo, but only a guy starin' at their afts would know so much!" Ironhide replied.

Tracks shouted "Actually, they have seventeen, all lead by that total queen, Starscream. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Sunstorm, Bitstream, Hotlink, Nacelle, AcidStorm, IonStorm Novastorm, Redwing, Sandstorm , Wheezing Arrow (he has asthma)... And a female thing, Slipstream,whom I think is dating Thundercracker on the quiet. That, darlings, is a fuckfest."

"Litterally must suck to be Slipstream. I bet Starscreams the only one who leaves her alone!" Wheeljack shouted.

Skyfire got up to leave but was pulled back down by Bluestreak.

"Nah it doesn't suck to be her! She has a massive rack, thick aft, and frontal and back valve that'll make ya blow in minutes. Starscream must hate the competition. But don't tell me Megatron ain't tapped that." Prowl shouted.

"That mofo Starscream probly don't see that muthafuckin' much as he's on his knees most the time, doin his otha job." Jazz shouted as he bumped fists with Blaster.

"Well, speakin of which, Megatron must be tickin some minority group boxes with Starscream. He the only seeker who ain't white alloyed. Dudes tanned like a fuckin Latin American dude and sounds like a little whiney Bitch ta me." Blaster added.

"Well a G obviously likes 'em young." Jazz muttered.

Prime Cut in, "Mirage! Silverbolt! My friends. Jazz! Blaster! My bros, And everyone, please remember the internal memo you all read and digitally signed. No Starscream jokes until I lift the ban. Anyone caught voicing toxic thoughts and bodyworkshaming faces more corrective courses. This is deteriorating into a abusive sub context! "

Huffer raised his arm, "Did you ever find out who owned that vibrater that was left in the planning room? The one you confiscated?"

"No I didn't Huffer, my old friend, but it would be ownership-shaming to keep mentioning it."

"I'm actually learning stuff here!" Bumblebee said as he took notes.

"Don't be a fuckin jackass, Bumblebee." Wheeljack said.

"Anyone can own up via an anonymous tweet to my tweeter account." Prime said.

"What's the address?" Tracks asked.

"At the real Optimus Prime... With hyphens and capitals and stuff. It's on the board." Prime replied.

Prowl raised his hand. "No homo, but I don't care who owned the vibrater, it's their business."

Primes voice boomed over the chatter, "Can we not use terms like bender and homo because they're derogatory, my dear friends. Not everyone who identifies as gay bends over to take it up the exhaust valve, that's a myth. Some are givers only, some are takers only, and versatiles do both. As for the word Homo...it's a catch all phrase, no more then a playground insult, and for us, makes no sense at all."

"So, what do you call someone who does everything? Prime" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl shouted. "Well, that would just be a total whore bumblebee."

"That be a Straight up, Hoe." Jazz replied.

Sideswipe raised his hand, "Hey, Back to the topic of Twitter, does Megatron have a Twitter too?"

"Yes Sideswipe my buddy, he does. It's at official Megatron with hyphens and stuff, but it's not run by him, it's run by Soundwave, so there are hardly any updates. I think it's mostly to check on the information being haemorrhaged by the Insecticons." Prime answered while looking at his iPhone.

Bumblebee raised his hand," You mean the Insecticons have a twitter?"

"Yes Bumblebee, my little yellow friend. They have an account called 'Us'...at us.. us... With hyphens and stuff, mis-spelt, fucking idiots, And they uploaded a picture of... Someone's rota." Prime answered.

"Yeah I seen dat. I ain't neva laughed so much in my whole fuckin life. Awn lunch all fuckin' day!" Bluestreak said until he noticed Skyfire staring at him,".. No offence man."

Prowl raised his hand, "Soundwave running a Twitter account for Megatron is funny enough, but at least he'll always keep it under the 140 character limit" he said making everyone laugh.

"Now they must be a couple." Huffer said making the whole room loud with laughter.

"Yep, or Shockwave!" Bumblebee added.

Tracks raised his hand, "Nah! He's definitely in a certain slim seeker... They're totally carrying on, I think." making Bluestreak lean over and slap Tracks.

"We ain't supposed ta tawk about, what we ain't supposed ta trawk about!" Bluestreak said.

"That must be the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome in the world!" Ratchet shouted making everyone laugh.

"Okay, if your referring to Starscream. They hate each other and he abuses him day and night." Skyfire sighed miserably.

"Yeah but knowin' him, he'd probably like that shit and be down." Ironhide said.

Skyfire was wide-optic'd, as his optics darted to random patches of floor.

"Well you would know Tracks! don't you have a special radar fitted for that...ah Orientation?!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Thats hate speech! Prime!Shut him down!" Tracks shouted.

"Refresher course for you Wheeljack, my pal." Prime said as he write it down.

"Fuck you, fuckin' Tracks." Wheeljack muttered.

Bumblebee raised his hand, "Prime, What was the topic about again?"

Skyfire jumped up and grabbed his head, "Fuck, Fuck!...Fuck!... FUCK!" he shouted.

Wheeljack folded his arms, "Yep, that's pretty much been the fuckin topic the whole fuckin time."

Bluestreak looked up to Skyfire, "What's up man?"

"He did it for me! He wanted to protect me! I've got to get him back!" Skyfire said before running for the exit of the Ark.

Tracks raised his hand, "Prime, Skyfires abandoned the compulsory diversity training session! I feel he's a repressed selfhater."

"Where'd he fuckin' go?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know, my dear Ironhide." Optimus said.

"I think he's gone ta do sumting really, really, stupid." Bluestreak answered.

 **The End**


End file.
